


20 Celebrities Who Could Totally Be Daredevil

by RosaLui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Mixed Media, Multimedia, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Buzzfeed</i>'s Look-Alikes of the Sexiest Masked Crusader in Hell's Kitchen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Celebrities Who Could Totally Be Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [ prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3046350#cmt3046350) on the Daredevil Kink Meme.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: So apparently Buzzfeed [likes this fic](http://rosalui.tumblr.com/post/121055776558/your-20-celebrities-who-could-totally-be)? A [lot](http://rosalui.tumblr.com/post/121136392343/buzzfeedgeeky-yooooooo-rosalui-wrote-a-great)? o_o
> 
> [Tumblr](http://rosalui.tumblr.com/) l [LJ](http://rosalui.livejournal.com/)


End file.
